Yaoi School
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen is the President of an all boy school but what happens when there is a bunch of horny teenagers that would do anything for a little bit of pleasure... Male D. Gray-Man characters such as Lenalee, Fou etc. Boy x boy as you can already tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: WOOOOO!  
Lavi: She's cheering that's never a good sign.  
Candy: *Tick mark* I just noticed Lavi's wounds are healing~  
Allen: Yeah and?  
Candy: LET'S MAKE NEW ONES! *Grabs closest thing to her which happened to be a chair and throws it at Lavi*  
Choco: We were actually going to try to be nice to you guys but since Lavi already pissed Candy off I don't think it's possible.  
Allen: Oh are going to be nice to me?  
Choco: If you don't piss anyone off yes  
Allen: Phew thanks  
Choco: Anyways since Candy is too busy beating the crap out of Lavi I'll do the intro. Hi we are the Usagi-Twins and we are here today to bring a story for you about Allen and Lavi in a weird way.  
Allen: Weird?**

**Choco: yes weird but you'll have to read the story to see what I mean.  
Candy: We don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters  
**

Allen calmly walked out of school after a hard day since he was the school president of an all boy school. Allen was not looking forward to his job either. Yes his two best friends work there but what they do is not really something you should take pride in. Allen walked to the bus to go to the next town over and spotted his friend Len (_**A/n Len is Lenalee in male form I asked some friends and we had some difficult choosing out her name)**_. He sat down next to him and greeted him as usual. They both go to the same school but they have separate classes. The last person to board the bus was Jack his other best friend. They all made it safely to the location and all went to through the alley and opened the back door to their work place.  
Which just happened to be an embarrassing job a Maid shop, Cloud Nine Café, to be exact? Allen, Len, and Jack walked through the door and got ready to work. They all had feminine bodies so if they put a little bit of make up and a dress they can fool any guy. They all had the same color for their uniform a traditional black and white. Allen had a skirt up to his knees and had long sleeves and gloves he had his boots that reached up too his knees and stockings that went farther than that. Len had a traditional kind of maid his dress reaching to his ankle; he had short sleeves and gloves as well. Jack had nearly the same outfit as Allen but short sleeved as well but his gloves reached all the way past his sleeve. He had stringed boots that passed his dress which passed his knees. The manager happily came to greet them, okay maybe not exactly happily.

"Ah you're here we were running low on staff. Right now it's just Mimi and I." Klaude said as she entered the dressing room not caring if it's for boys.  
"Ms. Nyne why didn't you tell us you were so short on staff!" Len exclaimed running out fully dressed already. She rushed past Klaude and immediately went to work. Jack and Allen quickly rushing after him taking longer to dress since their outfits had more separate clothing they had to put on. They continued to satisfy the costumers until it was late and they had to close shop. And they put up their maid uniforms for a day.

"Phew there were a lot of people today." Allen said as he put on his regular suit clothes. Jack put on his overly large sweater and tight pants and boots while Len put some shorts on and boots as well with a leather jacket.

Len left before them while Jack and Allen stayed with Klaude to clean up and close the shop after a hard day at work.

"Thank you Ellen, Jane for all your hard work today." Klaude said as she locked the doors gave the boy some sweets the chef had left over.

"Thank you Ms. Nyne for the sweets~!" Jack and Allen chorused together. Klaude smiled at their manners and hurried them home.  
Jack and Allen walking slowly back to their apartment that was pretty cheap and wasn't exactly in 'good condition, but was in living condition. They lived alone since Allen was able to move out from his abusive guardian, while Jack was part of a foster cycle. One day during class Allen complained how his Master got him new debts yet again and wanted to move out. Jack just interrupted and asked if they would like to rent an apartment together. They became immediate friends and when they got the same jobs together and money, they were finally able to move together.

Once they made it home they said goodnight for the night and went to do their separate homework. They soon fell asleep and the next day came quickly and they got ready for another day at school.

Allen and Jack walked to school together and meet up with Len and continued their way to school. People were watching the three very carefully as they were gold that can run when approached. Since the school was an all boy school and they were no girls ever near the school since it reeked. So when the boys get 'lonely' they go to the best next thing. This happened to be girly guys that weren't in a relationship. And since the three guys weren't in relationships they were often watched.  
The uniform they had to wear which consisted of a baby blue suit or vest a white button up shirt with black pants, the student were allowed to wear any types of shoes. Allen, Jack and Len wore the baby blue vests with boots that reached their knees, and since their clothes were tightly wrapped around the three the other guys had much to watch.

Len was the most watched out of the three. His loving curves and his loving atmosphere, his dark green hair reaching up to his shoulders. He was also incredibly nice to everyone. Allen on the other hand was the President of the student council and was feared by every guy out their with his 'monstrous' aura or 'Dark Allen' but they also feared punishments for every rule Allen has put down. Jack was the last one, he is the vice president and helps Allen out on patrol, he is naturally childish and laughs a lot and everyone loves it when he's nice and playful. But when Allen sets a rule and someone disobeys it or when someone threatens to fight or embarrasses him, he turns what everyone thinks as a 'psychopathic child'.

They soon made it to school twenty minutes early. They sat down at the front of the school talking waiting for school to start. The first bell rang out which meant get to class, and that they would have five minutes to get to their classes before class started. Len left to get to class while Jack stayed at the gate while Allen patrolled the school. Jack rushed everyone into the gate and once the bell rung again Jack started to close the gate. That was until someone called out to him. Jack looked up to only see his favorite trouble maker Jose Jr. Romero.

"Hello Romero, late again I see." Jack said as he leaned against the gate. Romero calmly walked up to him and leaned against the wall and since Jack was short and Romero was incredibly tall, it looked like Jack was being overwhelmed.

"Please stop with the manners it really doesn't fit you." Romero said while Jack lightly laughed at him.

"You can read me like an open book. Since you don't have your blazer today, not dressed properly and late I shouldn't allow you to come inside." Jack said sweetly, while Romero laughed at him.

"But you're still going to let me in right?" Romero asked teasingly. Jack smiled and pushed him out the school and locked the gates.

"Nope." Jack said smiling and walked away while Romero stood there in shock. He then chuckled to himself and walked home for the day.  
~**With Allen~**

Allen was silently patrolling the hallway looking for any troublemakers he already scared off five guys this morning for sitting on the stairs and having porn in public like the library. Allen silently reached the last hallway he had to check but when he heard sobbing he ran towards the sound only to see _Lavi Bookman._

"BOOKMAN! What did you this time, why is he crying!?" Allen said walking up to them as the other petite guy ran off. Lavi turned to him in a bored manner and answered him in monotone.

"Just rejecting another poor soul that fell for me." Lavi answered and Allen took offense to that even though he wasn't the one being rejected.

"How many times did I tell you to let them down easily?!" Allen screamed furiously. Lavi smirked and walked up to him and grabbed his chin and tilted his chin upwards to look into each other's eyes.

"But how can I? If I'm so in love with you Prez?" Lavi said teasingly as Allen forcefully shoved him away.

"How can you fall in love if you're just some pervert!? And get to class!" Allen screamed as he walked away from Lavi. Lavi stood there until Allen walked away and was out of sight and Lavi just chuckled to himself.

"You're so interesting Prez." Lavi muttered as he walked to his class.

**Candy: There the first chapter to YAOI SCHOOL!  
Lavi: Hmm seems interesting.  
Choco: Oh trust me it is.  
Allen: Yeah since everyone is guy and there's cross dressing and Yaoi.**

**Candy: Yup!**

**Choco: Anyways please review if you liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: Hey~!**

**Allen: Hi  
Lavi: Sup  
Choco: Hello~!  
Candy: Anyways sorry we didn't update for a (Long fucking time) while but school was being a bitch and then band happened and now I barely finished finals.  
Choco: So yeah we were quite busy but we were also watching Kaichou Maid-Sama and it does seem like ours or ours seems like theirs? But we were heading for like **_**another**_** direction but if you guys want us to like make this a cross over and follow Maid-sama or keep our way on another direction or do you want a mixture of both?  
Candy: Anyways you decide so just tell us in a review. Lavi Disclaimer please~!  
Lavi: Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters  
Candy&amp;Choco: ONWARDS~!**

Allen finally made it to his class at least ten minutes late with a bunch other students that he found trying to ditch. He had to run after them and cuff them in a line to prevent them from running. So he quite the bit of trouble dealing with them.

_**~Flashback~ **_

Allen was stomping away from Lavi when he caught sight of a few kids sneaking around the halls. _Sneaking is the worst thing to do if you don't know how_. Allen thought from experience. He followed them quietly and followed them till they made it outside. They neared the wall and Allen realized what they were trying to do. He called out to the six boys and they stopped dead in the track before splitting in two groups three and three. Allen quickly followed group A into a corner and cuffed them to a couple of nearby pole easily but group B wouldn't be so easy.  
Allen ran to a split in the school that he knows they'll be heading to and sprint through the school and made it there and heard the scuffing of feet. Allen turned and hid behind the corner and waited as soon as they ran past them a little after he tackled them to the ground. He jumped on one, grabbed the other by the leg, and grabbed the last with his other hand by his feet. He then quickly cuffed their arms together and cuffed it to his arm, and walked to get the others.  
He walked back to see the three idiots trying to escape but could only be in a weird position. Allen sighed and uncuffed them but cuffed them again to the other three and had a train. And he simply said.

"First period."  
They first didn't answer maybe confused but Allen clarified his question. He then walked them one by one to class and the last three were with him so he kept them till the end.  
_**~Flashback end~**_

Allen sighed as he sat down and made sure to give them punishing assignments by taking away activities from all the students and put them in the spotlight. Allen sighed once again as he thought one thing. _I really was looking forward to the school's all you can eat buffet._ Allen thought as he shrunk in his seat.

After all the classes Allen met Jack and Len for lunch once again and talked about the next couple of activities and Len's enrollment into the student council, the aid of the Vice President and President. They all sat down Len with a salad, Allen with a pile of food, and Jack with a plate of a simple meal and a pile of desert. They all chatted up a bit until the incident of the morning happened.

"_**What do you mean we won't have the buffet?!" **_Jack screamed as he slammed his hands on the table. They were not in the lunch area but in a class room by themselves so they didn't catch much attention. Allen sighed as he told them about this morning. That he caught 8 people disobeying the rules and 6 ditching so they'll take away 1 school activity for each 7 people and that took away 2 activities free dress day and the school annual buffet. Jack sighed really loudly and Lenalee patted his back comfortably. Jack relaxed in his chair after a while.

"_**We are going to put them on blast and beat the shit out of them after school!" **_Jack muttered darkly as he started laughing really creepily planning their deaths in his mind. Len just smiled and kept patting his back trying to make him fell better. Allen just laughed and corrected Jack.

"We will put them on blast in the assembly tomorrow in the morning, but we will not beat the crap out of them after school." Allen said as Jack smiled at the first part but then shrunk back in his seat when he heard the rest of Allen's sentence. Len continued to rub his back smiling not really minding giving Jack so much comfort. Allen sighed as well really wanting to beat the crap out of them as well but they were the student council and were not allowed to do anything bad.

The rest of the day was the same as usual Allen bossing people around. Jack also bossing people around a little more nicely and Len aided them both every once in a while. And they finished the day peacefully. Allen, Jack and Len made their way to work. They immediately went to work and were suddenly enveloped by hungry customers. Or that they were adored by otaku's around the city and even outside of the city. The three ran to the front door before anyone came in and stood there as the bell rang and they smiled the best customer selling smile and said.

"Welcome master's~!" The three chorused together and bowed down. They lifted their head's to see the last people they ever wanted to see in their life _**ever**_! They all saw one person of their daily life. Lavi Jr. Bookman, Allen's tormenter in daily school life. Jose Jr. Romero, Jack's tormenter in daily school life. Yuu Kanda, Len Lee's classmate that has him for almost every class and is very silent but menacing.  
The three intruders were very silent and were all calculating before Lavi and Jose walked out laughing and Kanda walked behind them silently with an odd look on his face. Allen, Jack, and Len were smiling till they left and when the door silently closed and there were no customers on the first floor, Len fell to the floor and began to silently cry, Allen walked to the wall and started banging on the wall repeatedly, and Jack screamed a little loudly and started pacing back and forth ruffling his hair with his hands. They did that until they heard Klaude coming down the stairs with all the commotion only to just that. Len crying on the floor dramatically, Jack pacing back and forth in panic and Allen smacking his head on the wall. Klaude was about to question them but smacked them on the head because they were still at work.

"We are still at work and you guys are having a mental break down now?!" Klaude screamed at the three and the three stopped and stared for a bit before going back to what they were doing. Klaude sighed as she pulled back her hair.

"What happened?" Klaude asked as she sat down to listen to them. They all walked over and sat next to them and described their situation quickly. Klaude hummed as she thought of a way to help them but then he the door rang and it showed the three trouble makers walking in trying to stifle some laughs. Klaude immediately stood up as the three of her maid's looked over horrified. She walked over as the three turned to them and she glared at them but kept doing her job. The three or well two, not counting Kanda, coward a bit under her glare as she assigned them to a table, and slammed the menu on the table. The three sat down and Klaude sent the three to take their orders. The three walked over and took their feelings and locked them up for now.  
"Hello how may we help you today?" Allen asked Lavi as Jack asked Jose and Len asked Kanda.

"Oh hey Prez-" Lavi started but was cut off when he caught sight of Klaude glaring at them. Lavi gulped and looked over to Junior to see he was in the same spot, Kanda and Len were just fine though.  
"Uh yeah, can I have a black coffee with a blue berry muffin." Lavi ordered nervously not wanting to piss of the lady that was watching them. Jose did the same and Len already fulfilled his order and was already giving it to the chefs. Allen smiled and left with a "Your order will be right up," and left.  
Lavi turned to Junior to see him still ordering or depending on what to order but then Jack left the same way Allen did and went to the same room. Lavi sighed until Klaude started to walk up to them with her glare straight at them. She then slammed her hands on the table and Lavi yelped while Jose flinched and Kanda just stood there.

"If you three even say peep about the three working here, I will personally rip your dick off." Klaude said as Lavi quickly muttered a 'Y-Yes Ma'm' and Junior did a salute and Kanda just sat there. Klaude nodded her head in confirmation and walked away. The three other boys soon came out with their orders and gave it to them and asked them if they wanted anything else. They kindly rejected the offer and sat there quietly amongst themselves. They finished and left the place quietly but could hear the last words of the three maids 'Have a good day master.'

They three taller boys walked to another place after that and grinned. She said not a soul but that doesn't mean they can come everyday to torment them. The three left with that thought on their head and the three maids had a feeling that that was the beginning of their torment and called it a day.

**Candy: YES THERE DONE QUICKLY!  
Choco: Just a short chapter to fill you in for now~!  
Lavi: Please review everyone~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy: Hey everybody sorry for not updating for a long time  
Choco: But finally we're here BECAUSE OF LAVEN WEEK YEAH~!**

**Lavi: Are you guys just doing this story?  
Candy: Well duh  
Lavi: Oh…  
Choco: Anyways Allen can you do the disclaimer  
Allen: Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own us or any of the characters of D. Gray-Man**

Allen then woke up and realized what happened the day before and groaned loudly. He then got up to shower and change. Allen stood in the shower after washing himself off and soaking his hair. Allen really didn't know what to do. Three fellow classmates saw them at their jobs. Which is a few towns away. _'What were they doing that far away from the school anyways? Did they follow us? No they were laughing and were shocked when they saw us so that's a no.' _Allen thought as he got out from the shower and woke Jack for he could take a shower. When he entered Jack's room Allen walked over to his bed to wake him up.

"Hey, Jack. Wake up." Allen said shaking him gently but when he saw no movement of waking up but only resistance. He got angry and grew devil horns at that same moment and ran to the kitchen got a glace of water with ice and appeared over Jack once again. Allen grinned and dropped the cold water on Jack and saw his reaction before running to his room and locked himself in there. He soon heard the banging on his door and screamed at him to get in the shower. The banging then stopped and heard stomping away from his door and heard a slam of the restroom door.  
Allen laughed and got his things ready while Jack finished taking a shower. Allen watched as Jack opened the door but wasn't done doing his hair and had to blow dry it for at least 5 minutes for it can float in the air like magic and Allen did the same thing for the back side of his hair but they didn't damage their hair. They soon got breakfast and made a move on to the school.  
They then passed Len's house and waited at the front for him and heard loud crashes and screaming and just chuckled at it and saw Len running away from his crazy brother Komui with a piece of toast in his mouth and they all walked to school together on the look out for the three people who can ruin their life. Jack found Lavi first seeing him hop out of a car and Allen just cringed as he saw him. Allen then spotted Len's friend Kanda walking to school, Len hide behind Jack and Allen not wanting to be seen. Then Len noticed Junior walking with the uniform actually on, Jack just grinned and glared at him creepily.  
They all walked in and formed a plan to see if they could get anything from the three threats and see if they're going to do anything so they split up and got to their designated person. Jack was the first person to find their designated person, which happened to be Lavi, and walked up to him.

"Hey ginger can I have a word." Jack said as Lavi turned to him since he was the only redhead there. Lavi then walked to him and Jack asked him to follow. Lavi did as asked and followed the small vice-prez and stopped behind a building with no one to see. Jack then turned to Lavi and glared.

"Okay let's keep this short and simple. You saw us yesterday working and all that embarrassing crap, and I wanted to tell you what Allen told me to tell you. That if you have any plans to tell anyone and if you do. Be prepared to fucking die." Jack said sweetly as he waited a response for Lavi to respond.

"I have no plan on telling any one but I do have one request for the prez. But I will only tell him so see you at the café." Lavi said as he walked away from Jack hardly showing any emotion except cockiness. Jack then blew gasket and kicked the nearest thing to him which happened to be a bucket and ended up sending it flying.

With Allen was a bit worse than how it went with Jack. Allen went to find the samurai named Kanda. Allen hated Kanda with a passion but Kanda was his designated person so he walked up to him and called out to him.

"Kanda, a word." Allen said as he bid him to follow him but Kanda only muttered a quick Che' and Allen groaned. Once they were alone where no one can see them Allen turned to him and gave Kanda a stern look.

"Okay I wanted to ask about what you saw yesterday." Allen started at first before Kanda interrupted.

"Che' I don't care what happened yesterday it's your business not mine. I won't tell anyone, and the only people who were capable of finding out from me are the ones that already know moyashi." Kanda said as he walked away from Allen.

"THE NAME'S ALLEN!" Allen screamed as he turned red in anger and pouted his cheeks and crossed his arms childishly and lightly kicked a nearby can.  
Len's designated person was somewhat easier to deal with. You can say that Len wasn't mad and neither was Junior so the conversation went normally. Len walked around the school looking for him and ended up finding him on the roof. Len then walked to him and cleared his throat to get Junior's attention.

"Yes?" Junior asked turning around to Len.

"Um…Well…I wanted…No….We wanted to ask about what you saw yesterday." Len asked slowly a little nervous being in front of Junior.

"Oh yeah, gave me a good laugh, and a new hobby." Junior said turning away from Len and smirking.

"Well…I wanted to ask if you plan to tell anyone. Because Jack said if you do he will personally come and kick your ass." Len said nervously expecting Junior to become angry but the only thing Junior did was laugh. Len relaxed and sighed not wanting to kick someone unnecessarily.

"Tell him, it'll be our little secret. See you at the café." Junior said walking past Len and down the stairs as Len stood there. Len then turned and walked down to the council room to meet up with Allen and Jack. Once Len got there, he walked in to see Allen and Jack fighting but having idly chit chat while fighting.

"Well? How'd it go?" Allen asked as he grabbed Jack's kick and turned it but Jack turned as well and sent his other leg at Allen's face.

"It probably went horribly." Jack said as Allen dodged his kick and backed up a bit.

"No…It went pretty…decent." Len said as he made tea for everyone. Len also got a lot of desserts for Jack and Allen.

"Decent? Ha that's hilarious." Jack said sarcastically as he did a round house kick on Allen. Allen then grabbed Jack's foot once again but lost his footing for a bit but didn't fall. He then put Jack's leg in his armpit and started punching Jack but Jack blocked one after another, he ended up pushing off Allen with his other foot to get free and did a flip to get back up.

"It did, he wasn't a jerk or anything of the sorts he was just, playful. But it was more like he was talking to you though. By the way he said that it'll be our little secret or something and that he'll see us at the café after school." Len said putting the tea down and went to fetch the desserts.

"Wait wha- FUCK!" Jack said turning to Len but got hit in stomach by Allen and he landed on the floor groaning.

"Good…hit." Jack wheezed as he laid on the floor. Allen laughed as he tried to get Jack up and on a chair to have tea. Allen then sat next to him and Len came with the desserts. Jack immediately sat up but groaned a bit and they wiped the sweat of their body.

"Today we are having Manzanilla with chocolate truffles." Len said serving Allen, Jack and himself. Jack smiled a bright smile and ate a truffle and sipped his tea finding it relaxing. Allen sipped his tea before trying the truffles; Len sat down and sipped his tea.

The trio sat quietly until their duties came up and they got their papers and started doing their work while having tea time. Len was finally officially apart of the student council as the President and Vice-President's assistant. Len's grades were superb and Len was the most responsible out of the three. Even though Jack and Allen were ranked higher than Len, Len would be considered Allen and Jack's 'Mother Hen'. Everyone in the student council found that adorable but never said a word about it because they wouldn't know who would kick their ass, Allen, Jack, or Len. Heck! Maybe all three will, but then a boy with curly brown red-ish hair walked up to the trio and gave them papers to review and approve. Jack immediately started reading through them and mostly declining the papers that were there, Allen soon did the same and Len stacked the finished papers.

The day soon went wasted doing paperwork and the three students headed out to work. They all entered the bus and sat next to each other having small idle chats along the way.

"I wish I can ask my brother to take me us to work but he'll probably love and hate my job." Len said as he sighed comically and Jack laughed.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked as he turned to Len and not staring at the window.

"Well, he would first be like oh you're so cute and all that, but when he sees all the guys and girls I have to serve and be their servant to. He'll probably scare everyone away and protect me in the corner of the room." Len said sighing comically again.

"Well at least you know your brother loves you." Jack said from between them.

"Well yeah but I want him to at least let me do some simple things with out him freaking out about girls and boys trying to get me." Len said as he noticed this was their stop and got up.

"True." Allen said walking behind Jack and Len. Allen walked slowly not trying to trip then walked faster to catch up to the others. Allen then walked along side them on the side walk and walked in the ally and entered the back door.

"I swear one day we're going to get raped." Len said as he put his bag on a nearby rack.

"Not when I'm here." Allen said as he did the same. He watched as Len entered the changing room but turned to see Jack peeking through the curtains and turn pale when he found what he was looking for.

Allen shrugged and went to go change as Jack was still looking outside at the costumers. He changed out of his clothes and opened his locker but what fell out was nothing Allen was expecting. A little letter fell out addressed to him, Allen wasn't exactly expecting any letters especially at work so when he opened it and read the small letter he ripped it and threw it to the side. He then stomped his way to the costumers and sent Jack to go change since Jack was still there watching. He then approached the waiting customers and entertained them for the meanwhile and spotted Junior waiting, Allen would've walked up to him and taken his order but Jack was already walking up to him. Allen sighed as he knew how it would turn out. If something bad happened there was going to be a loud commotion and then a fight and Allen couldn't help but watch and listen in. As Jack walked up to him Junior looked up to him and smirked. Allen can see the irritation in Jack's face and mentally cheered for Jack.

"What would you like master?" Jack said as he had a tray in his hands over his stomach.

"I would like a piece you of you." Junior ordered as Allen blushed at the straight answer and chuckled at Jack's expression. Jack was blushing so much that his ears were even red. Jack then calmed himself and cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"I'm sorry master but that's not on the menu today." Jack said as he stared sternly at Junior as Junior's smirk got even wider than before.

"Today you say? Well today I'll have a Vanilla muffin with raspberry iced tea." Junior said as he put the menu down and his smirked got even wider and Jack just smiled but deep down he was scared for what Junior had in his mind. He wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't.

Allen saw this and walked away from the scene and continued to work. As time went by Junior left and new costumers came and the next costumer on the list was Lavi. Lavi was escorted to his table by Claude and received a menu to order. Allen then spotted him and Jack was about to walk up to him but Allen beat him to it. So Jack just walked away with a Che' not knowing what Allen wanted to do.

"What would you like today master?" Allen asked as he had the same tray Jack had and carried it with his left arm and had it between his hip and his left arm. Lavi pondered for a bit not showing much emotion but obviously checking Allen out.

"Um excuse me, my eyes are up here master." Allen said politely but you could hear the slight sassiness and anger in his voice.

"Well I'd like to order you up." Lavi said staring at Allen as Allen just stared back at Lavi.

"I'm sorry but that's not on the menu today master." Allen answered with more anger in his voice. Lavi stared at him before looking down at the menu for a little bit before looking up.

"Then can I have parfait." Lavi said as he handed Allen the menu with a blank expression and Allen hated it when he did that, which was all the time.

Allen walked into the kitchen and saw Jack tapping his feet quickly on the floor in agitation. Allen just walked past him and knew his feelings but Jack's tormentor wasn't there it was his so he would deal with it himself. Once Jerry quickly finished his order rather quickly Allen picked it up and delivered it to Lavi.

"Anything else master?" Allen asked as he put the tray down on the table and got the parfait and gave it to Lavi. Lavi silently stared but looked up to Allen with a glint of mischief. It wasn't much but Allen caught it and he had to pinch himself to not glare at him.

"If you would join me for dinner at 7 p.m. this afternoon, my lady." Lavi asked as he paused at the end of his sentence as he saw quite a few people staring and glaring at him. Allen sighed and shook his head.

"I must humbly decline your decision. I am rather way to busy to go to dinner master." Allen said coolly trying not to blow a fuse. _Lavi and Junior were just teasing us that's it_. Allen thought as he waited for a response.

"Then what time do you recommend I can pull quite a few strings for you, my lady." Lavi said as he continued to eat the food patiently waiting an answer from Allen.

"I am sorry sir but I am busy all week that I can barely have any rest at all. So I must kindly reject your offer and be on my way." Allen said walking away as Lavi just stared at him walking away with a blank expression and Allen could practically feel it.

Allen continued on with his day serving the costumers chatting with Jack and Len. Serving Lavi again and again since Lavi wouldn't leave. It soon got dark and costumers began to leave and so did Lavi at the last minute. Allen sighed as he swept the floor and cleaned the tables of the mess. Jack cleaning and also sweeping the tables and floor as was the first floor with Jack while Len and Klaude were cleaning on the second floor. Jack began putting the chairs up as Allen continued to sweep the floor.

"Why do we pick up the chairs its not like we have a vacuum or anything." Jack said to himself as he continued putting up the chairs.

"It's called manners Jack." Allen said as he picked up the trash and went to throw it outside.

"It's not even that!" Jack said loudly as Allen walked outside the door to the alley way.  
Allen walked outside carefully his boots making loud crunching noises with the loose pebbles on the floor. He could hear the cars zoom pass and the loud chatter of the outside and the wind making noise. If Allen knew any better he would've rushed out and threw the trash and ran back in but he didn't so he calmly threw out the trash and turned around to be face to face to some trouble makers of school. Allen practically considered them Akuma and that's what Allen was going to call them.

"Hey look at what I found heh." One of them said to the others. Allen decided to call them by numbers since he couldn't identify them but he knew they were from his school and one of the groups he has gotten in trouble.

"Looks like a little doll is far from home, title." The other said forming a block with his fingers. "A perfect scene for a white doll, Title." The same one said as he got closer.

"Perfectly loud for no one can notice." The other said Allen readied himself to fight and when the clown one got close to him he immediately did a round house kick sending him backwards. Allen then steadied himself but was caught by another and the other was about to land a hit when Lavi suddenly showed up and punched the one who kept saying title right in the jaw. They all got up and glared at Lavi but then got scared seeing who it was and then sent them running for the hills. Allen was dropped in the actions of them running away, Lavi offered him a hand and Allen rejected it getting up himself and dusting himself off.

"I could've handled them." Allen said simply making sure Lavi knew that he was strong.

"I know you can but one vs. three doesn't seem any fair." Lavi said as he wiped some dirt off from Allen's ass. Allen turned to him and glared blushing a bit but Lavi raised his hand in friendly gesture. Allen then looked up to Lavi and asked a question that was itching at him.

"So what are you doing here this late Bookman?"

"Well I was heading home but I saw those three heading here and they didn't look like they were up to any good so I stuck around, and good thing I did." Lavi said putting his hands behind his head in laid back fashion. Allen scoffed and turned away from him and began to walk away from him and to the restaurant.

"No Thank you kiss?" Lavi asked as he walked to Allen but as Allen opened the door he glared at Lavi and stuck his tongue and shut the door and locked it for he couldn't get in. Jack then walked around the corner already walking to get him for taking so long but heard Lavi instead.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he walked to the locker room to change with Allen trailing behind him.

"Oh no one, some nobody." Allen said. _Technically I'm not wrong._ Allen thought as he began to change.

"Ahh tough, some luck you got." Jack said as he stripped off his maid dress and Allen did the same after taking off their accessories. And once they finished up Klaude sent them home with a bag of desserts once again. Jack and Allen walked to the bus stop and waited chatting about the troubles such as Lavi and Junior. They then exited off the bus and walked it home ready to call it night.

"Do you think if I fall asleep now and wake up at like four I'll be able to finish my homework and get to school on time?" Jack asked as he walked upstairs.

"Knowing you? I doubt it." Allen said as he shook his head and smiled a bit. They both then got to their apartment and readied themselves to do work and stay up longer for they're homework.

**Candy: Finished**

**Lavi: Nope not even going to say anything**

**Candy: I will cut you **

**Lavi: And I know you will  
Candy: Happy Laven week everyone~!**

**Choco: Anyways thanks for reading Please leave a review and continue reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy: Well here we are with the new chapter of Yaoi School**

**Lavi: Wow like half a year later**

**Choco: Hey shut up yeah?**

**Lavi: *Zips it***

**Candy: Anyways we're going to be trying to do all out stories again, don't ask why inspiration I guess?**

**Allen: …Right**

**Choco: Anyways Allen do the disclaimer**

**Allen: Candy&amp;Choco doesn't own us or anything of D. Gray-Man**

**Candy&amp;Choco: ONWARDS~!**

A couple of weeks passed since their incident with their trouble but they soon got used to it after a while since the trouble trio visit daily, like seriously how do they even have so much money. Anyways as Allen arrived at school once again thirty minutes early with Jack and Len they all made it to the lunch area to eat breakfast since the school gave free food. They went to the lunch line with Jack and Allen running ahead into the two separate lanes while Len slowly followed laughing at how childish they were. As the two got there at the same time struggled to fit through the door as Len arrived and pushed them through and they landed on the floor groaning. Len walked past them and got a plastic tray and began to pick the food as he walked down the aisle. He got 2% less fat milk, a banana, and a breakfast corndog and a syrup packet. Jack and Allen barely getting up rushing to get their food quickly getting their tray and catching up with Len. At the end they put in their ID number for the school and exited the building and sat in the lunch area. They began to chat about the going on in school and about the recent activities. People began to arrive more and more in groups and if Allen wasn't so paranoid he wouldn't have noticed most of the people surrounding them for what seems to be questions. Jack was beginning to eat his breakfast corn dog and dipped it in syrup and ate the tip. From what Allen could tell they were getting checked out and very obviously to for it weren't for their groans when Jack bit the corn dog. Len then dipped his corn dog in syrup as well and ate it but some of the syrup landed on his face. Allen pointed out by motioning marks on his face and Len nodded in understanding. He then wiped the syrup with his fingers and then began licking them. Jack then got a napkin and tabbed it against his tongue before wiping it against Len's face getting rid of the sticky part that won't easily get off. A lot of the guys were already screaming with Len and Jack being oblivious about their surroundings. Allen then picked up his corn dog and dipped the whole thing in syrup; he then put the whole thing in his mouth slowly as he heard the guys screaming bloody murder. Allen then bit the things so hard that the stick broke and Allen had to pull out the broken stick out his mouth but kept the corn dog in. He could tell the guys were silent in shock and he took a peak at them and saw their jaws dropped and eyes rolled back in shock, and Allen smirked.

Allen then turned back to his group only to see Len opening a banana, and saw Jack and himself had one as well and he face palmed. Len then began to eat the banana slowly and you could see saliva rolling down the banana as Len tried to bite it, and after some struggle he did. All the guys were now cheering, whooping in the back once again. Jack opened the banana but instead of eating it like Len, he ripped the banana and threw into his mouth before chewing happily. Allen could tell some of the guys were stiff about that but others were still interested about that. Allen knew it was his turn and was his chance to make them throw up. Allen peeled the banana whole before grabbing it and throwing it in the air and eating the whole thing in bite. The guys were once again shocked seeing Allen eat something whole once again. The trio then began drinking their milk, talking about the day. But then Junior walked about to the trio and sat next to Jack and slithered his arm around Jack's waist and whispered in his ear huskily and Allen could tell because of Jack's deep blush and wide eyes. He then smacked and Junior and Junior laughed, but his arm stayed on his waist. Kanda then appeared from the crowd and slid next to Len knowing something was up and Len became a bit stiff but relaxed feeling oddly safe around Kanda, he said nothing but sat there next to him. Allen then felt something wrap around his waist and a head land on his left shoulder.

"Good morning, Prez." Lavi said huskily and Allen's instinct went to lifting his arm and punching Lavi in the face. But Lavi caught his fist quickly and Allen squirmed in Lavi's arms.

"No good morning back?" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear. Allen then blushed at the contact on his hip and his left arm.

"Go-Good morning, Bookman." Allen stuttered back. Ever since the job incident Lavi and his two other friends visited more often and they've been getting more intimate and more weaker against them since they knew a deadly secret that can ruin their student council. So they befriended the three in hopes to keep the secret an actual secret. But they sometimes use it as threats when they want to get things from the latter. But that usually didn't happen since the three had some trash the other three did that they really didn't want out.

Allen just sat down and Lavi sat right next to him and he sighed as Lavi sat as close to him as possible. Allen looked over to see Bookman's friend Junior that seemed to harass Jack a lot and they seemed to be in a very…interesting position. Junior was tickling Jack with all his power while Jack tried to hit the others pressure points but they seemed just to make a ruckus and got food all over their clothing and if Junior was similar to Lavi, which he was, Junior began to lick the syrup from Jack cheek and skin. Jack tried to fight back but when he was accidentally bit on the neck and moaned loudly Jack sat down loudly and pushed Junior off the bench and looked away. Len and Kanda seemed to have a pleasant conversation between themselves or not talk about anything at all. But everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. But Allen could hear many different voices from the boys in the back.

"Man why does Bookmen get to have the prez all for himself."

"Man Kanda is super scary and lucky to have Lee-kun under his care."

"I bet they have the best chances of getting with anyone of them than we do. Like honestly."

'_Thank god…_' Allen thought as he heard them talking about them like they were some kind of obstacle. They kind of were but not in the way you would think at first. Allen sighed as he heard them begin to disperse. _'These people really need to get a hobby or something other than stare at others and gossip.'_ Allen said as he turned back to what was left of his breakfast and decided to take it to the trash and his chance to get away from Lavi.

"Alright I'm a start rounding up the students it's getting late and the classes are about to start.' Allen said as he got his bag and began to leave. He turned back to them to see all of them disperse but the thing that was bothering him was that Lavi wasn't exactly going to his class he was going somewhere else. Allen dismissed it and continued to do his objective. As time went on he continued to catch people breaking the rules he placed. He really wanted this place to be a nice place for all types of people to come to not just nasty greasy boys who just want to be nasty and play sports. He wanted this school to be a more interesting place with more creative people. Honestly is that to much to ask from one miserable school. But Allen never got what he wanted from wishing. The things he ever wanted that usually happened was granted by his hard work and nothing else like miracles or wishes. So he learned from an early age nothing comes for cheap, a very early age. As he turned the corner he spotted Lavi walking out of class looking more than a little suspicious when he looked around the area to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. But he seemed to fail that concept since Allen already spotted.

As Lavi exited and began to walk to a certain location Allen just wanted to walk away and have nothing to do with it but his body wasn't exactly taking orders from him right at the moment. As his heartbeat sped up he continued to follow Lavi in secret. _'Am I stalking him?'_ Allen thought for a minute before smacking his forehead for he could get his act together. _'Of course not this is a stake out and all I'm doing is finding clues for I can blackmail him back….Wait a minute….That's exactly what I should do! To finally get him off my back I have to get some trash on him and he'll finally leave me alone. We can do the same with the others if Bookman's a success!'_ Allen thought as he followed Lavi only to see him walk up to another waiting student and as he watched them interact he began to notice this was another confession. Allen sighed and grumbled under his breath until he began to hear crying once again and Allen sighed. He decided he'll avoid confrontation this time. So he stood on stand bye and watched as the crying boy ran away from Lavi and rushed past him. Allen watched his retreating figure and gave him a sad smile. _'I'm sorry about that. You don't want to be with him anyways.'_ Allen thought as he quickly turned to Lavi to see him begin to walk away to a different direction and Allen once again began to follow him. '_What does he do during the school day anyways?'_ Allen asked himself as he followed him and saw him enter the library. Allen squinted at the fact that he entered there of all places and he couldn't believe it. He waited a couple of minutes before entering the room of the library. As he entered he walked into the long corroders full of different types of books and looked around for Lavi, only to see him at the reception desk reading a book himself. Allen doesn't remember any type of paperwork being filled out for this class for Lavi and Allen's been keeping a close eye on him. So this must be illegal Allen stomped up to him in hopes to get this as a threat.

"Bookman! What are you doing there? I don't think you signed any paperwork for this job in the library." Allen said as he leaned over the counter sexily and his hands grabbed onto Lavi's collar and getting his attention. Lavi looked unfazed but smirked and blushed a bit when he checked Allen out.

"Oh yes I did do paperwork for this position I checked it out with Jack since last year and did a redo with Len this week for this year. So it's probably normal they didn't pass it by you." Lavi said as he saw Allen blush full on as he noticed others looking at them. Some were blushing and others with genuine curiosity. Allen stared Lavi down before getting up and gracefully walking away. Lavi stared at Allen's behind the whole time

"Oh how I love to watch you go." Lavi whispered before picking up his book that he dropped earlier.

Allen stomped down the hallway to their council room and to the room that the higher ups in the council had. He had a new idea for Len and Jack to fulfill and get the men off their backs finally. And as Allen opened the door he smirked as he saw Len already in there and was just waiting for Jack.

**Candy: Well that'll be all for now**

**Choco: It's getting late and we kind of got lost in the process of making this  
Lavi: Duh it's been almost a year**

**Allen: Holy jesus**

**Candy&amp;Choco: We know. Please review please. It motivates us I swear**


End file.
